


swimming fool

by debutstage



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst, Bad Decisions, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Swim Team, Swimming, it's summer break tho, later tho, pinning, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debutstage/pseuds/debutstage
Summary: kwon soonyoung becomes a fool for his friend's boyfriend's hot teammate and continues to be a shitty head lifeguard as he fawns over him. someone's gotta help this loser make a move.orperf unit are life guards, hip hop are a swim team, and vocal work at a cute juice bar called jamjam juice





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ISI MY FAVORITE AU OOOOO im SO glad i can finally post this i've been writing this on and off for almost a year,, give me motivation ;)
> 
> i drew up some bios and shit ages ago that i'm not super proud of but here ya go i have a thread bc this au is my life: https://twitter.com/noraeshua/status/910159699739332620

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ISI MY FAVORITE AU OOOOO im SO glad i can finally post this i've been writing this on and off for almost a year,, give me motivation ;)
> 
> i drew up some bios and shit ages ago that i'm not super proud of but here ya go i have a thread bc this au is my life: https://twitter.com/noraeshua/status/910159699739332620

Nothing scares a ten year-old kid with an inflatable tube more than a sharp whistle from the lifeguard. Soonyoung always felt a bit harsh about it (unlike his co-worker, who seemed to search for excuses to blare his whistle), but it was simply his job. From atop his tall chair, he scolds the child in the softest tone he could. The kid obeys, slowing down to a walk before jumping in and flowing adrift with his tube companion. His happy face eases Soonyoung’s stress. You’d think he'd have a bit more guts after doing this for three years. He blames the gaps in between summers.

“You need to start enforcing the rules,” Soonyoung said diplomatically to the new and nervous worker. It’s rare that people lurk in the inside pool when it’s a warm, dreadfully humid day like this particular Saturday. Which means Soonyoung and Chan can take a break outside with their fruity drinks and watch Minghao yell at kids. “You’re hired to do that. I recommended you and I’m your supervisor, so it’ll really bite me in the ass if you don’t start doing your job. If not for the money, do it for me. Your favorite hyung.” Chan rolls his eyes with a sip of a strawberry smoothie.

“I know, I’m trying, but it’s hard. I hated it when lifeguards would yell at me when I was young.” Soonyoung snarks out  _ ‘you mean yesterday?’  _ in regards to Chan’s young age. He is ignored. “I don’t wanna upset little kids who are just trying to have fun.”

“Oh yeah? Then a kid will run and fall and slip and die and you will be investigated by the police and they’ll be like  _ ‘Did you have anything to do with this?’  _ and you’ll be like  _ ‘No, officer!’  _ then I’ll be like  _ ‘He’s lying! He’s guilty!’”  _ Chan groans from embarrassment as Soonyoung goes off on his tangent, using different voices for each character and throwing his arms about dramatically. This happens way too often. “And then you’ll be arrested for murder and spend the rest of your life in a penitentiary. And the kid’s mom’ll visit you and scream  _ ‘You killed my son! You killed him! You son of a-” _

“Okay, I got it!” People were starting to stare. Soonyoung chuckles; he’s impressed with himself. “I’ll start telling kids to stop running, or whatever. Just shut the hell up. Thanks.”

They sit in silence for a second while they both retreat to normal behaviors. Soonyoung kicks back and watches the children walk carefully, jump carefully, but never in the shallow ends. The two lifeguards on duty right now (two more beloved and annoying friends) are opposites, like usual. One is down from his chair, playing rock-paper-scissors with a girl who looks no more than six. He occasionally glances up to make sure rules are being followed. Supervisor Soonyoung makes a note that. Meanwhile, the other sits high in the air, glaring at the kids and watching them like he could pounce on one of them at the slightest hint of a jog. He tends to be a moody guy as it is, easily irritable and quick to anger. But he’s even more pissed from having to work in the heat. There was a coin toss at the beginning of the summer with the four of them. Chan and Soonyoung would be working the inside pool, Minghao and Junhui would get the outdoor. To further differentiate the two of them, the latter was ecstatic about the outcome, while the former tried to bribe Soonyoung to switch. Soonyoung threatened to tell their boss and Minghao whined and sucked it up.  _ Life isn’t fair,  _ he was reminded. Soon enough, the two outdoor lifeguards joined the indoor ones for smoothies and slushies as two others covered them for their break.

“Can we  _ please _ go inside,” Minghao pleaded sadly, but he was met with rejection from every angle. He sulks into his drink. Junhui pats his back and he’s instantly smacked away. No touching.

“Hey, did you guys hear Joshua’s boyfriend is coming to visit today?” Chan asks to change the mood. Junhui and Soonyoung gasp in unison. Oh,  _ hell yeah. _

“Are you serious?” asks Soonyoung.

“The super hot boyfriend?” Junhui adds. Chan rolls his eyes.

“I don’t– Sure? I guess?” The Heterosexual doesn’t understand. This aforementioned boy is  _ gorgeous _ . Joshua would always show pictures of them together and sneak off with him at parties, but he’s been kept hidden from the friend group for a while. At least the lifeguards. Soonyoung is almost positive the rest of the JamJam Juice workers have hung out with this boyfriend once or twice or more before. Hell, they’ve been together for almost a year. Soonyoung’s honestly a little bit offended. “He’s coming here with his swim team. The pool at their school was trashed after some party and apparently it’ll take a while to clean, so. Seungcheol’s coming.” Junhui and Soonyoung do a double high five. Minghao looks at a nearby butterfly on a chair.

“Oh, speaking of.” Junhui waves to the juice bar, causing everyone to turn their gaze over to a waving American, smile on his face and all. When he approaches their table, Soonyoung can see he’s wearing a bit of makeup today. His hair is styled up to the side and his eyes are continuously darting back and forth from the table and the entrance. How pure.

“Hey guys. Were you talking about me? I heard Seungcheol’s name.” His voice is always so soft, Soonyoung’s old ears can barely detect it. Even still, the voice has always brought him instant comfort. “Oh, is he here? He said he would be around this time.” Joshua pulls his phone out and uses its dark screen’s reflection to fix his already perfect hair. The table collectively smiles warmly. Joshua is so good.

“No, cutie, he’s not here yet,” Soonyoung says, glancing at the entrance to ensure he’s being truthful. “But maybe in the meantime, you can explain why it’s been ten months and we’ve never met this boy before.” Joshua’s cheeks flooding with a sudden rush of red continues to make Soonyoung wonder how they can still be so gooey in love after so long. It makes him feel really hopeful.

Lover Boy sits down, adjusting his work issued visor as he quietly throws excuses out. He says he was too shy and embarrassed about it, which was understandable enough. The reason that his co-workers have met him is because he was with them when he met his boyfriend in the first place. He was going to add something more, but stopped himself when someone caught his attention.

Joshua waves them over and gets out of his seat. Seungcheol takes his face in his hands and gives him a quality kiss; not a simple peck on the lips that people do out of obligation, but a real one that makes you feel really, really loved. It’s also tame enough to not make the others feel awkward. They weren’t bragging about their love, but simply encased in it. Soonyoung feels warm all over again.

“Cheol, this is everyone. Everyone, this is Seungcheol and his friends. Swim team.” The total of them wave in all directions. Soonyoung’s eyes work down the line. Pink haired Shua with his smoking hot boyfriend Seungcheol, then a younger look boy with a hint of something foreign in his complexion. Next to him is a giant, rather beautiful in his own way. And next to him–

Soonyoung chokes on his drink.

“You good?” Minghao mumbles under the introductions, patting Soonyoung’s back. The older nods and looks back up to his murderer. He feels his face go warm and he doesn’t like it. The man is smiling ever so slightly, being introduced to Junhui who is also (of course) checking him out. How could one not? Soonyoung takes the time to admire him. His eyes are mono lidded too, and they look like they’re slouching. He’s got a jawline that Soonyoung feels pricked by from just looking at it. His brown hair is almost in his eyes but not quite. This is painful.

“And that’s Kwon Soonyoung,” comes Joshua’s voice to break his trance. The boy is smiling at him. Soonyoung blinks in response. Behave, be natural.

“Ah- Yeah, I’m. Hello.”

Perfect.

Not much more is said after that. The rest of Soonyoung’s friends, excluding Joshua, are all obviously biting back laughter, but he’s not noticing that. Joshua and Seungcheol share another lovey dovey kiss and part ways, the swim team heading to the inside pool. Soonyoung’s eyes stay locked on that boy whose name was probably just told to him but he couldn’t hear it, he couldn’t hear anything. His ears were ringing, his chest was tight, his hands were tingling and it was weird. Soonyoung’s been around the block a few times, but never in his life has a stranger affected him like this.

“You alright there, buddy?” Junhui teases. Soonyoung simply stares in response, ignoring Chan’s wholesome laughter, before turning back to look at him again. Minghao laughs too.

“I gotta, get back to work. Uh, what- what were their names again? Just so I know what to yell if I have to, y’know? I’m just–”  _ Cough _ . “I’m trying to be a good lifeguard.”

“Vernon, Mingyu, aaand. Hmmm,” Chan starts. “Who was the other one? I forgot.” Only then Soonyoung realized that they had noticed him staring and they’re being assholes like usual. He groans and rolls his eyes as the three of them put on thoughtful faces.

“Was it, Wonbin? Sungwoo? I can’t recall,” Junhui adds.

“I will get you all fired, I swear to God.” After laughing at their own mortality, a name drops finally.

“Wonwoo. His name is Wonwoo.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Jeon Wonwoo? What about him?” Only Hong Jisoo would refer to someone by their full name.

Jeon Wonwoo. Soonyoung is convinced that no name, in any book, in any language, could ever be more beautiful. The three syllables lace through his lungs so that he can only breathe if it’s with that name. “Jeon Wonwoo,” he repeats, once out loud, a thousand times in his head. Joshua thanks the waitress enough for the two of them as she serves their food.

“Yes, him. What about him?” he asks again. He pokes at a piece of meat with his sticks while Soonyoung can’t be bothered.

“Everything.”

“Everything?”

“Tell me everything about him. Please.” Joshua smiles warmly at him and despite how sweet and non-menacing it was, Soonyoung gets a twinge of annoyance. He knows Joshua is the type to never tease people, not even playfully, but he still doesn’t want this treated as a schoolgirl crush. Even though that’s exactly what it is.

“Well,” he begins, sifting around his food in thought. “He’s quiet, mostly. But he’s also kinda, funny? He’s got a really nice laugh. You’ll melt when you hear it.” There is that bit of annoyance in Soonyoung, but the idea of that sound playing in his head makes all negativity fade away to joy. “He’s studying cinematography and I think he’s trying to be a director. He’s a darn good swimmer, too.” He bites into his food as he tries to think of more things to say. Soonyoung tries some as well to avoid weird staring. “He just– Oh, no. I shouldn’t tell you that.” The other blinks and perks up.

“He what?” Joshua takes a sip of water and waves his hand.

“Soonyoung, it’s really personal and I don’t have the right.” He doesn’t push any further. Begrudgingly. But he won’t forget that either. How could he? “Anyway. He’s close with Mingyu, who’s also on the swim team. And he’s kind of an asshole. Wonwoo, I mean.” Soonyoung gasps dramatically and mimics clutching his nonexistent pearls.

“Language!” Joshua frowns slightly and mumbles.

“Sorry.” He’s too genuine about it, like always. Soonyoung feels a little guilty, like always. He laughs it off anyway.

“But what do you mean he’s an asshole?” Josh shrugs, suddenly smiling gently.

“He likes to tease people a lot and he pulls pranks all the time.” He shrugs again. “I dunno. He’s a good guy, though. Really. And he’s single.” He throws in a wink. Soonyoung’s natural reaction is jumping, gasping, widening his eyes. He hates that. Joshua laughs warmly at him.

_ “I mean.” _ Soonyoung clears his throat casually. Play it cool. “Why does that matter? I don’t care. Ahaha.”

“They’ll be at our pool for a while. Try talking to him, maybe.”  _ Maybe. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Believe it or not (this is always the case), Joshua wasn’t lying. The next day at work, much later than before to avoid the crowd, the [Insert Name Here] swim team arrives. Maybe Soonyoung could ask Wonwoo what school they’re from in order to start a conversation. Then they can talk about their hopes and dreams and before you know it, bells will be ringing and rice will be thrown. It’s a foolproof plan, Soonyoung is sure of it. But of course, as he runs it through several times over in his head, he imagines all sorts of outcomes instead of watching kids jump in the wrong ends of the pool. Wonwoo could straight up spit on Soonyoung’s face and he’d have to take it. Soonyoung would probably still be into him because he’s one shallow son of a bitch.

What if Soonyoung accidentally starts speaking Mandarin? He doesn’t know how to but  _ what if _ . He must explore every possibly. What if Wonwoo was the one to start speaking Mandarin? What if, as the conversation began, a kid started a gang fight while Chan was taking a break? Or what if Wonwoo has a vendetta against Soonyoung and pushes him into the pool? What if–

Soonyoung screeches loud enough to get everyone’s attention as his tall lifeguard chair is shaken. He assumes it was a little kid and he was correct.

“Get down here!” Chan yells up at him, shaking the chair again and causing Soonyoung to fear his life. Wonwoo notices his screaming and they lock eyes and Soonyoung feels homicidal. He nearly jumps down on Chan’s head.

“What the  _ fuck _ do you want-“

“You’re zoning out and aren’t paying attention to anything going on! A kid just slipped and fell right by your chair!” Right enough, looking around he can see a tiny person start crying melodramatically and running to his mother, who glares at Soonyoung with the fire of a thousand suns. Oops? “You’ve been like this all day. What’s going on with you?”

No way can he come out and admit that he’s been heavily observing the swim team and daydreaming impossible scenarios for what apparently was hours. As a supervisor, you can’t be the one to get distract and dick around. You’re supposed to scold  _ others _ for the doing that. This wouldn’t look good to  _ his _ supervisor, although it’s not like Chan would rat him out or anything. Either way, no truth. Own up and get your head right.

“I don’t know, I’m just kinda. I dunno. I’m sorry, I’ll focus.” Chan didn’t seem satisfied with the answer, not because he expected more but because he could see right through him. The kid had a look of concern on his face, very different from his recent angry expression, and it made Soonyoung feel bad. Maybe he’ll tell him later.

Chan looks like he wants to add something, but he decides against it and simply pats his hyung’s shoulder before returning to his chair. Soonyoung does the same, but not before noticing Wonwoo still staring at him, quickly looking away once he’s seen. Soonyoung’s cheeks flare up in a cartoonish manner and his heart starts dancing. Looks like he can’t exactly stop his daydreaming yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls lemme know how u like this........ i have a vague idea of how i want this to go and i need Motivation (2)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! thank you for your patience! i’m not very happy with how this turned out as it's very short but i wanted to get something out for yall so i hope you like it :(
> 
> just for reference, i’m gonna try to upload about once a month? unfortunately i have a lot going on and a not so great work ethic as of now, plus i get writer’s block constantly. but i’ll try my best for you guys :’)

The swim team practices in the community pool Monday to Friday. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, they’re at the inside pool where Soonyoung works. The other days, they face the scolding heat of late July summer in the northern hemisphere. Soonyoung is thankful for those days where his heart gets a rest, yet it yearns to see the pretty boy swim freestyle with his beautiful sculpture of a body. Every so often, the inside pool is relatively empty and the team gets to be more like themselves. Soonyoung was able to hear that lovely laugh of Wonwoo’s and Joshua was right; he melted.

Seungcheol and his swim team apparently won a meet, so the boy and  _ his _ boy decided to have a little get-together at the latter’s (Joshua) house to celebrate. It’s not crowded, but it’s not empty either. Soonyoung sits outside on the porch steps with his sleepy-drunk head resting on Chan’s shoulder as he tries to stay awake.

“I don’t know why you drank so much before even coming here.”

“It’s called pre-gaming, and it’s an art.”

“It’s stupid.” Soonyoung grumbles and closes his eyes, leaning more into Chan who loosely wraps an arm around his shoulders. The truth was that the prospect of seeing Wonwoo in a personal setting was insanely stressful and he couldn’t handle it, so he called it quits and emptied his liquor stash. Bad choice. Crickets in the grass chirp loudly and Soonyoung has the urge to kick them. Not that that has anything to do with anything; Soonyoung’s just always wanted to punt one of those speedy bastards.

“Is it cause of Wonwoo?” Soonyoung lets out a loud, strained, childish whine, moving to hold his forehead. The name hurts. Chan widens his eyes and looks to his hyung. “Really? Wow, he’s really getting to you, huh?” Soonyoung whines again.

“How’d you know,” he mumbles quietly. He hasn’t even seen him yet. He refused to enter the house and sat on the steps, despite Chan’s efforts to pull him up. So, the younger gave in and joined him.

“You think I didn’t notice you staring at him for two weeks? When you starting zoning out, it wasn’t like you at all. So I had to figure out what it was that kept distracting you. Which, in turn, ruined my concentration. You’re gonna get us both fired cause of your dumb crush, jackass.” Although his words cut deep, Chan hugged his friend closer and rubbed his arm sympathetically. He’s always been the best friend.

“But he’s cute.” Soonyoung hears a laugh of mockery. Best friend might be a little generous.

“I know he’s cute, but admiring him from a distance isn’t gonna do anything but make you feel worse. He’s inside right now, so why don’t you suck it up and talk to him?” There are a thousand reasons to why that is the very last thing Soonyoung wants to do. Chan cuts him off before he can go on a tangent. “Look, I know what you’re going to say, and it’s not like I’m asking you to suck his dick or anything, just be a normal person and socialize with everyone here. You don’t need to give him any special treatment. Just hang out. That’s all.”

Like usual, he’s right. Soonyoung has always needed a voice of reason in his life and that voice tends to be Chan’s gentle and somewhat high pitched voice. Over the years, he’s been the one to make Soonyoung improve as a person and help him throughout his struggles. Soonyoung feels he owes it to him, a lot.

So Chan pulls him up, rubs his shoulders like a coach hyping up a boxer before a match, and walks in with his arm around his back. Soonyoung instantly searches for Wonwoo and finds him sitting on a couch next to the armrest where Seungcheol sat with his back against the wall. Everyone cheers and waves and greets the two of them. Chan waves back gleefully and Soonyoung gives a floppy hand gesture similar to that of a wave.

“Yo buddy, you doing alright?” Seokmin says rhetorically with a smirk as he watches Soonyoung stumble into a seat. The older silently throws up a peace sign to avoid directing more attention to himself by speaking. Seokmin nods in full understanding.

Chan mirrors Seungcheol and sits on the armrest of the cushy chair where Soonyoung is. He feels most comfortable next to him. Scanning the room, you can see all of the swim team, the juice bar workers, and the other two lifeguards. It’s a full house. Joshua stands next to his man, occasionally gazing down at him lovingly and playing with his hair. The swim team is crammed into that one seat, Mingyu and Vernon squished next to Wonwoo. Everyone else is scattered, against walls or sitting elsewhere. There’s quiet indie music playing in the background under the white noise of laughter. Soonyoung focuses on a picture of Joshua and Seungcheol together with Joshua’s parents on the mantle. The two really make a lovely pair. His heart aches just a bit.

Vernon is recalling a story from his youth that involves him and his sister getting lost at an amusement park. There’s a warm, nostalgic look on his face that heals Soonyoung’s wounds. “Sofia started crying and I had to pick her up because she refused to move. I remember seeing my mom crying too, in a panic when I calmly approached her like nothing happened.” There’s a mixture of laughing and  _ aww’s _ . “I don’t think she stopped hugging us for a month after that.”

“You’re such a good older brother, Hansol,” Seungcheol says pleasantly, truthfully. “Mine would’ve probably yelled at me for crying.”

“That’s cause you’re a man and masculinity is toxic.” More laughter as Seungkwan spills the truth. Soonyoung wishes he was more available so he could join in the conversation. These people are cool. Granted, he already knows most of them, but the swimmers fit right in and are chill people Soonyoung could see himself hanging out with. Chan slowly begins sinking in a spot next to him as time passes. Soonyoung doesn’t really notice or mind much at all. The feeling of comfort in the other is mutual for them. He rests his sleepy-drunk head on Chan’s shoulder again.

Maybe a hour or two in, Wonwoo asks to use the bathroom. Joshua tells him it’s the last door on the left down the hall. He scampers off and Soonyoung can’t help but watch him go. He then takes a large swig of Chan’s drink to settle his nerves. He’s been doing relatively well, keeping casual and not staring Wonwoo down, like Chan said to. But he’s breaking, he can’t hold it in any longer. Someone help this poor man.

“ _ Hyung _ ,” Chan hisses under his breath with concern instead of annoyance. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t worry, it’s fine,” he whispers back under more loud giggling.

Soonyoung lied. It was not fine. A bubbling began in his stomach that he tried to ignore. Then the construction work in his head increased production by 500%. Oh no.

He might’ve mumbled something as he tried to jog casually at the aforementioned bathroom. He didn’t want to make a scene, but his sudden departure, Chan’s quick turn, and bumping into Wonwoo definitely got everyone’s attention. The people in the living room can clearly hear the distinct sounds of vomiting into a toilet. It’s beautiful.

Chan and Joshua are the first to rise from their seats, but on their way over to rescues the princess, they notice Wonwoo also turned back to the bathroom. He peeks in to see Soonyoung on the floor with his face in porcelain.

“Are you alright?” he asked with his words heavy with concern. Soonyoung is hyper-aware of the low voice gracing his ears and the thought of that particular man watching him puke into a toilet makes him do it again. Unfortunately, Wonwoo drops by his side instead of leaving him alone. This is probably the worst thing that has ever happened in Soonyoung’s entire life. Out in the hall, Joshua stops Chan from seeing Soonyoung with the nonverbal communication about letting the two of them be alone, even in this disgusting circumstance. He reassures the little one that his buddy is gonna be just fine.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m– I’m _ stupid _ , is what, but I’m fine. Thanks.” Wonwoo unravels some toilet paper and hands it to Soonyoung. He accepts reluctantly. Next, he reaches up to fill a tiny paper cup with water and offers that as well. He’s being too sweet and Soonyoung needs him to stop right this instant.

“Here, you really need to hydrate yourself. If you feel gross still, drink in small amounts so you don’t throw up again.” It sounds like something a mother would say. Soonyoung sits down defeatedly and drinks a small amount after having wiped his mouth. This is ridiculously embarrassing. He has to say something to ease his nerves or else.

But he doesn’t know what to say. What  _ do _ you say when they guy you’ve been in love with for  _ two whole entire weeks _ while he’s trying to comfort you after you threw up right in front of him? Twice? It’s uncomfortably silent for a while. Soonyoung wants the sweet release of death.

“Do you need any medicine?” Wonwoo continues to be a sweetheart. Enough, please.

“No,” Soonyoung says with a shake of his head. “It’s just, I drank too much before coming here.” He regrets adding that last bit. Now he probably sounds like a raging alcoholic.

“Oh, do you have a headache?”

“Yeah, but I’ll be fine. Thanks for caring. And for like, not judging me for being an idiot.” Wonwoo finally smiles and some of the tension melts away. He repositions himself to have his back against the tiny bathtub wall with his legs bent in front of him, toes against the base of the sink. Soonyoung feels less pressure without him looking at him head-on. 

“Please, we’ve all been there. If you don’t throw up at least once from drinking, then you aren’t doing it right.” The both of them laugh and more of that tension goes away. Thank goodness.

“It’s not that I’m a huge drinker or anything, just go overboard sometimes, y'know?” It’s not entirely a lie. Wonwoo nods like he knows that all too well.

“Definitely. I don’t blame you.” Soonyoung feels the conversation dying and he desperately needs to keep it up before they remember that there’s still a vat of vomit in the toilet next to them. Quick! Change the topic!

“Oh, and by the way, I never said congrats for winning that meet. That’s the entire reason we’re here anyway.” Wonwoo smiles in a way that seems like he’s trying not to seem too proud of himself, but he is, as he should be.

“Right, thank you. It wasn’t a big deal or anything, but the more wins we get, the better we look, and the easier it’ll be for us to go to bigger competitions.”

“Still, that’s great! You should be proud of yourselves.” Wonwoo smiles more and shrugs and say something dismissive again. He’s so, goddamn, cute. Holy shit. Soonyoung can’t help but to lovingly admire everything about him. His heart is racing. This sucks. He wishes he wasn’t in front of toilet full of his own puke with the boy he likes right next to him. It’s silent again but it’s not as uncomfortable. It’s not necessarily comfortable either, but that in itself makes Soonyoung feel wonderful. Progress, he thinks?

“Are you feeling any better?” Wonwoo asks after a while. “I know it hasn’t been long, but you tend to feel relieved after getting all that stuff out.”

“Yeah, a bit. Thanks for helping out and staying with me even though it’s super disgusting.” He grins and pats Soonyoung’s back, oh no, oh God. The latter jumps a little too hard, inhales a little too sharply, blinks a little too much at that. Wonwoo looks surprised. He’s got to divert his attention again. Soonyoung stands up quickly (ignoring the weights and whirring in his head) and dusts himself off, casually closing the lid of the toilet before Wonwoo can stand as well. “Um, yeah. I appreciate it.”

“No problem, man. Just try to be more careful in the future, okay? We don’t want you to get seriously sick or anything.” Soonyoung nods, looking at the ground before forcing a smile.

“Yeah, I’ll try. Thank you.”

The two finally leave the bathroom (the toilet remaining unflushed) and Soonyoung is met with a worried toddler who apparently was sitting in the hallway, far enough from the bathroom not to eavesdrop. He hits his hyung’s shoulder and calls him an idiot and tells him how worried he’s been.

“Chan, it was alcohol, not poison.”

“ _ And _ people die from a little thing called  _ alcohol poisoning.” _

Nonetheless, the two went home soon after as Soonyoung continued to get lectured by a child. They waved their goodbyes, exchanged a few hugs even, and left with Chan in the driver’s seat. The boy rambles on about Soonyoung’s stupidity and that no boy is worth your healthy and blah blah blah-

“He touched me.” Chan stops talking, glances over at him. The light turns green. “I about lost my mind.” Chan sighs exasperatedly, keeps quiet, keeps driving. “Why is this happening to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls lemme know how u like this........ i have a vague idea of how i want this to go and i need Motivation (2)


End file.
